Repost! Help me
by KittyBlack62632
Summary: After Scorpio rising. Alex goes to live with sabrina but when a group wants can he finally escape the spy world? Or will it finally kill him? And who does he meet?
1. Chapter 1

Char.1

"Alex, wake up. You'll be late for your first day of school" Mrs. Pleasure said shaking me. I was still a little shaken by what was happening like I was in slow motion while the rest of the world was in regular. I got up and took a look in the mirror. I was still paler the usually and thinner. But now I was in San Francisco with Sabrina and her parents.

My legal guardians.

Jack was dead. It hit me with full in the face all over again.

I moved to the bathroom and took a shower, throw on some clothes and went down stairs. "Good morning , Alex" Sabrina leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. Sabrina. My awesome girlfriend. When I thought of her I thought of everything beautiful and sweet.

"BEEP!"

"school bus is here. Let's go!" Sabrina said rushing out the door. I follow behind her not wanting to be late.

"Come on, I'll show you the office." Sabrina said grabbing my wrist. When we walk into the office all the heads turned to them and the noise abruptly stopped." Sorry we'll come back later..."Sabrina said as she started backing out the door.

" Are you Alex Rider" the person at the head of the table asked.

"Yes" I said stepping forward.

" I'd like to talk with you"

"ok"

"why don't you sit down"

He sat down in a old leather chair." look here, I know who you are and I know what you've done. So don't expect any special treatment." then more gently " if you need someone talk to my door is always open and so is your teacher's. Now off with you" he finished pointing at the door.

I walked down the hall with my hood up. Sabrina showed me my locker and now we're going to the bio lab.

As we walked in they saw the teacher, Mr. McMahon with a hand pistol. "Now as you see class this pistol may seem small but it is deadly. Ah you must be the new student Alex . Welcome to room 618." Now the gun was pointed a Alex."Today is gun and drugs..."

He didn't get to finish that sentence because I dropped to my knees with my hands over his ears." Go away, go away" I started to mutter. I was sweating and my face was drained of all color. "Alex are you ok?..." Mr. McMahon started to ask when Sabrina interrupted

"he's afraid of guns. His uncle was shot and died. He also got shot and almost died. Please put it away. He thinks that you will shoot him." she said in a hurry as she walked over to me and tried to calm me down. All the heads were turning from Me to Sabrina to seeing what would happen.

Just then the window bursted open. The glass shattered every where."Alex Rider" said a metallic voice. Suddenly something hard and cold grabbed my arm. It pulled at my arm so hard it felt like it would pop out.

" Noooo..." Sabrina shouted as my arm was pulled from grasp. "Alex I love you!" Sabrina shouted as I was dragged throw the smash window.

A sickly - sweet smell reach my nose. I fought for consciousness. She loves me! She loves me. I kept thinking as I went into a blissful darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry before i forgot to disclaim it so this is for the whole story**

**I do not own any of the alex rider charisters :(**

Char.2 I woke up strapped in medal chains to a chair. It was a dark room with a window up at the top ad no other furniture but the chair I sat in."Hello Alex Rider. How nice off you to join us." said a thick voice said from nowhere. I had tape over my mouth and couldn't move."we're going to do little show. Ok? Now listen and do as I say."  
All over the world tvs turned on to channel 3. "Hello, I am a man who wants justice for this boy. He haves deceived a lot of people and gotten them killed. Some of you might know him as Alex Rider. Others know him as Cub, or Alex Friend or Alex Tanner. Well he was a agent to the special operations of the U.K. And this is for all of those people who he deceived, he will pay for it.~ Sabrina was in the police station and started crying in despair when she saw the screen. While in the U.K. Tom Harris and James Hale was eating lunch with a bunch of other boys and dropped their sandwich on the floor when a picture of Alex, barley conscious, came up."No way!" James and Tom said at the same time. In Egypt Craig Daniels, Simon Shaws, Jodie and some others at CC stared open mouthed at screen.~ "We have a special surprise for you all. We're going to let you watch as we kill him. We'll do it very slowly day by day especially for all of you who know him. Got any final words before the pain comes?" "Sabrina, I ... I lov... Love... you... Tell at our ban...k." I said as I pasted out again. "Thank you for those last words Alex. And now the pain. You shall pay for all you have done. First you shall pay for the destruction of the invisible sword." and as the mysterious man said it someone plunged a knife in my left arm just below my shoulder. I hollow in pain. "And this is for the headless horseman." He stabbed me at the top of my leg down to just below my knee. Another cry of pain. "And one more for Scorpio."Someone punched me in the ribs so hard that you could hear them snap. "That's all for now. See you soon." and the tv shuts off.~ Someone garbed me by arms. I screamed in pain. They dragged me into a cell and I curled up in a award ball. "Go away, make the pain stop, make it STOP!" then I broke down crying. Finally sleep came. "Wake up" said the guard on duty. "Time for more pain." he smiled. Then he grabbed me by the collar. I was put in the same room as before."Another show. I'm surprised you didn't died last night. You must be losing a lot of blood by now. Well that just means more pain." "Well fokes he survived the night. This is for the point blank." someone pulled my head back so it hit the wall. I saw stars. "This is for storm breaker." someone pull my hurt arm around and around till it popped out. Pain shoots up my arm. It was almost unbearable."And this is for-" he never got to finish that sentence. The door crashed open. All my friends were there. Ben, Sabrina, Craig, Simon, Jodie, Tom, James,and Wolf. "Alex!" screamed Sabrina. She runs over. " Are you ok?" then she sees a big cut on my head where it hit the wall." Bang, Bang" My captives opened fire. My friends duck and open fire too. A bullet went into my knee cap. I screamed in pain. Someone untied me. I slid off my chair. A voice close to my ear said something but I couldn't hear. "Alex, where dose it hurt?" the voice screamed. It was Ben. In a horse whisper I said " my ribs, left arm and left leg. My head kills."Bang!"What was that?" asked Tom as he ran over to us."I think it was a bomb." said Ben as he examined my head. A cold hard ball fell to the pit of my stomach. "hey guys, I think its knock..." A sleepiness came over me. I fought to keep my eyes open. My heavy lids fell as the others crumbled to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry before i forgot to disclaim it so this is for the whole story**

**I do not own any of the alex rider charisters :(**

Char.2 I woke up strapped in medal chains to a chair. It was a dark room with a window up at the top ad no other furniture but the chair I sat in."Hello Alex Rider. How nice off you to join us." said a thick voice said from nowhere. I had tape over my mouth and couldn't move."we're going to do little show. Ok? Now listen and do as I say."  
All over the world tvs turned on to channel 3. "Hello, I am a man who wants justice for this boy. He haves deceived a lot of people and gotten them killed. Some of you might know him as Alex Rider. Others know him as Cub, or Alex Friend or Alex Tanner. Well he was a agent to the special operations of the U.K. And this is for all of those people who he deceived, he will pay for it.~ Sabrina was in the police station and started crying in despair when she saw the screen. While in the U.K. Tom Harris and James Hale was eating lunch with a bunch of other boys and dropped their sandwich on the floor when a picture of Alex, barley conscious, came up."No way!" James and Tom said at the same time. In Egypt Craig Daniels, Simon Shaws, Jodie and some others at CC stared open mouthed at screen.~ "We have a special surprise for you all. We're going to let you watch as we kill him. We'll do it very slowly day by day especially for all of you who know him. Got any final words before the pain comes?" "Sabrina, I ... I lov... Love... you... Tell at our ban...k." I said as I pasted out again. "Thank you for those last words Alex. And now the pain. You shall pay for all you have done. First you shall pay for the destruction of the invisible sword." and as the mysterious man said it someone plunged a knife in my left arm just below my shoulder. I hollow in pain. "And this is for the headless horseman." He stabbed me at the top of my leg down to just below my knee. Another cry of pain. "And one more for Scorpio."Someone punched me in the ribs so hard that you could hear them snap. "That's all for now. See you soon." and the tv shuts off.~ Someone garbed me by arms. I screamed in pain. They dragged me into a cell and I curled up in a award ball. "Go away, make the pain stop, make it STOP!" then I broke down crying. Finally sleep came. "Wake up" said the guard on duty. "Time for more pain." he smiled. Then he grabbed me by the collar. I was put in the same room as before."Another show. I'm surprised you didn't died last night. You must be losing a lot of blood by now. Well that just means more pain." "Well fokes he survived the night. This is for the point blank." someone pulled my head back so it hit the wall. I saw stars. "This is for storm breaker." someone pull my hurt arm around and around till it popped out. Pain shoots up my arm. It was almost unbearable."And this is for-" he never got to finish that sentence. The door crashed open. All my friends were there. Ben, Sabrina, Craig, Simon, Jodie, Tom, James,and Wolf. "Alex!" screamed Sabrina. She runs over. " Are you ok?" then she sees a big cut on my head where it hit the wall." Bang, Bang" My captives opened fire. My friends duck and open fire too. A bullet went into my knee cap. I screamed in pain. Someone untied me. I slid off my chair. A voice close to my ear said something but I couldn't hear. "Alex, where dose it hurt?" the voice screamed. It was Ben. In a horse whisper I said " my ribs, left arm and left leg. My head kills."Bang!"What was that?" asked Tom as he ran over to us."I think it was a bomb." said Ben as he examined my head. A cold hard ball fell to the pit of my stomach. "hey guys, I think its knock..." A sleepiness came over me. I fought to keep my eyes open. My heavy lids fell as the others crumbled to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chr. 4 I pull away. There are tears in my eyes. He's not dead. He's not dead!But he left me. What if he is part of this. What if he's a trader like Ash. I put on a hard face and back away. "What do you want?" I ask trying to keep my voice from cracking . His face dropped. "I came to see you. To save you. Aren't you happy? We can be a family again.""We were never a family! I thought you were dead! But your not, your something worse. A TRADER!" now tears are streaming down my face. My hand curled into fist. My body starts to shake. My body screams to relax but I ignore it.I throw myself at him. A look of shock comes on but disappears as quickly as it came. I go straight to his face but he counters it with a hit in my ribs. Pain explodes from my side. My vision is filled with a red lush of anger.I'm grabbed from behind. Soft but firm hands hold me tight. I taste the saltiness of tears." Leave him Alex, he's not worth your strength." a soothing voice says. I let my body go slack. I take a few deep breaths and let the adrenalin flow out."Listen, Alex your mother and I still love you. We just thought you would be safer ...""SAFER! I had to leave so many people. I had to watch my ONLY family die. Just so I would be safe. Now because of you I'm getting punish for something I was forced into. So help me save my friends or leave so I can die.""fine" he said but his face showed his disappointment.I turn around to see faces laced with fear." you can't die." Sabrina said in my ear as she gave me a hug.I stared at her sadly.


End file.
